Infinite Loop
by Aika Umezawa
Summary: Teman senasib. Yang satu masa lalu, yang lainnya masa kini. Tidak ada yang sama dari mereka kecuali memiliki sahabat berambut kuning yang hiperaktif. Dan Naruto berseru, "Aku akan membuat masa SMA-ku menjadi penuh warna!" Terserah. Sungguh terserah. AU. (Hello, I'm back!) Chapter 1: Hey Ho!


**A Naruto fanfiction by Aika Umezawa**

**Standard disclaimer applied  
**

* * *

Kicauan burung mengiringi kedatangan sang surya di ufuk timur. Titik-titik air dari embun meluncur dari dedaunan sebelum mencium tanah. Pohon sakura menampakkan mahkota merah mudanya di setiap sudut kota. Saat angin berhembus, bunga raja terpisah dari kediamannya, membuat hujan sakura yang menebarkan aroma khas musim semi. Nuansa seperti ini sungguh indah untuk dikenang—kalau saja upacara penerimaan siswa baru tidak dimulai dalam lima menit.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Deru _staccato_ dari sepasang _mary jane_ seirama dengan suara dari dalam ransel hitam yang beradu dengan punggung seorang gadis. Rambutnya yag menjuntai sampai pinggang melawan arah angin, membuatnya berbaur dengan kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Rok putih dengan garis hitam pada tepi rok, dasi hitam, dan lambang Perguruan Konoha pada lengan kanan atas blazer yang dikenakannya menutupi kemeja putih menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah murid tingkat menengah atas sekolah tersebut.

Mata beriris gioknya menatap lurus pada gerbang besar bercat hitam yang menjulang lima meter dari permukaan tanah. Napasnya berderu cepat saat kakinya menapak melewati gerbang, masuk ke dalam lingkungan akademi.

_Akhirnya_, batin sang gadis.

"Kau murid kelas 1?"

Seorang siswi kelas 3—yang ia yakini sebagai anggota Dewan Murid dengan kain jingga yang melingkari lengan kanannya—berdiri di balik meja registrasi dengan pandangan berpusat padanya. Gadis itu mengangguk, tidak yakin dengan suaranya yang rasanya sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Terima kasih pada sesi lari maraton dari halte bus sampai ke sini.

Senior perempuan itu memberikannya pita merah untuk disematkan pada sisi kiri depan blazer. "Kumpul di Auditorium, ya. Upacara akan dimulai pukul sembilan lima belas," ucap sang senior.

Gadis itu kembali mengangguk, lalu mulai bertolak menuju bangunan besar yang terletak di samping gedung bertingkat lima, tempat kegiatan belajar mengajar dilaksanakan. Setengah perjalanan menuju Auditorium, seseorang menghantamnya dari belakang dengan lengan yang melingkari pundaknya.

"Sakura-chan!"

* * *

**Infinite Loop**

**Chapter 1****: H****ey Ho!**

* * *

_Sama_.

Kata pertama yang terlintas dalam benak Uchiha Sasuke saat ia melewati gerbang Perguruan Konoha. Ia tidak pernah menyukai keramaian. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia toleransi adalah ruangan bercat gradasi biru dengan berbagai furnitur yang diatur sedemikian rupa membentuk tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat sekaligus menghabiskan waktu luangnya. Selain itu, tidak. Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai tempat-tempat tersebut, tidak sama sekali. Pandangan orang-orang saat ia melintaslah yang ia tidak suka. Tidak, ia tidak menggunakan kata 'benci'. Kata tersebut terlalu kuat untuk mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya, sedingin apapun kepribadiannya. Ia tidak suka dengan atensi publik. Tidak peduli dengan lokasi dan waktu, kehadirannya menarik perhatian orang-orang, terutama perempuan. Garis wajah yang diwarisi dari sang ibu membuatnya repot.

Sasuke terlihat sedatar mungkin, seakan satu gerakan pada otot wajahnya akan membuatnya jiwanya lepas dari raga. Ia mengabaikan Naruto yang bersemangat untuk membuat masa SMA-nya penuh warna—setidaknya itulah yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berkepala kuning jabrik yang berdiri di sampingnya. Setelah ia mendapatkan pita yang diberikan kepada setiap siswa baru—dan menolak tawaran seorang anggota Dewan Murid untuk mengantarnya ke Auditorium (ia masih bisa sampai ke sana sendiri tanpa seseorang yang menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga sepatu)—ia berjalan menuju tempat siswa kelas 1 berkumpul untuk mendengarkan sambutan dan pengarahan dari Kepala Sekolah dan Ketua Dewan Murid. Ia mendengarkan celotehan sahabatnya sampai tiba-tiba pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu berlari dan memeluk seorang gadis dari belakang.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke belum pernah melihat wajah Naruto secerah itu, melebihi saat pemuda itu hampir memekik saat memberitahunya bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung dari rekan perusahaan ayah Sasuke dan pemilik dojo tempat ia dan Naruto berlatih bela diri. Ia tidak terkejut sama sekali atas kabar tersebut, mengingat ia sering mendapati Hinata yang diam-diam menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah memerah (dan terbata-bata karena gugup). Kini ia melihat pemuda itu memeluk seorang gadis yang sama sekali bukan pacarnya, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke berpikir siapa gadis misterius itu.

Sasuke menetapkan bahwa gadis itu bukan kekasih gelap Naruto saat ia melihat Naruto meringis sambil memegang punggung tangan kanannya. Sepertinya gadis bernama Sakura itu mencubit Naruto, membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Sakiiit! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Sakura-chan!" keluh Naruto dengan wajah memelas, "Setidaknya tenaga monstermu lebih kuat sejak terakhir kali."

Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto, lalu memutar matanya melihat sikap bocah Naruto sebelum senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Hai, Naruto," ujarnya.

Air muka bahagia Naruto kembali. "Hai, Sakura-chan!"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang memutar matanya. Serahkan pada Naruto untuk membalikkan urutan yang normal saat menyapa orang. Ia melihat Casio yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, sepuluh menit sebelum upacara dimulai. Sebaiknya ia segera menyeret Naruto sebelum Komite Disiplin berkeliaran menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Terakhir aku melihatmu sebelum kau pergi ke Kanada, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto. Sepasang iris safirnya memperhatikan Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian cengiran lebar memenuhi wajahnya. "Kau jadi cantik!"

"Terima kasih?" balas Sakura dengan nada bertanya, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih ramai seperti dulu. Apa kau masih menyukai mie itu?"

"Ramen bukan mie biasa, Sakura-chaaan... Tentu saja masih! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa ramen," ucap Naruto bangga. "Oh ya, Sakura-chan, sekara—"

"Upacara dimulai sebentar lagi. Kita pergi atau kau kutinggal," potong Sasuke dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto melupakan kehadiran sang Uchiha—jelas sekali. Sasuke tidak ingin memotong pembicaraan dua orang ini, namun ia tidak mau mendapat ceramah tambahan dari Komisi Disiplin apabila ia telat karena menunggu Naruto selesai melepas rindu dengan teman masa kecilnya. Membuat masalah di hari pertama bukan ide yang bagus.

"Kau tidak boleh jahat seperti itu, Temeee," ucap Naruto.

"Aku boleh berbuat sesukaku," balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, mengutuk Sasuke dengan beragam frasa. "Kuperkenalkan sahabatku, Sakura-chan. Ini Uchiha Sasuke-teme, orang yang lebih dingin dari es Antartika. Nah, Teme. Ini Sakura-chan, teman masa kecilku. Dia manis, tapi seram."

Sakura memutar matanya. Sasuke melihat iris yang melingkari pupil mata sang gadis; viridian. Hijau klorofil. Rambutnya yang lurus agak bergelombang di ujungnya menjuntai sampai pinggang, warnanya merah muda. Ia akan berpikir kalau gadis itu mengecat rambutnya menjadi pink kalau ia tidak menyadari warna rambut gadis itu alami dengan dari akar hingga ujung rambut. Gadis di depannya ini sangat berwarna, personifikasi musim semi. Berlawanan dengan dirinya yang memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan dengan iris segelap obsidian.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura membungkuk sedikit, sebelum kedua mata kembali mereka bertemu. "Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Jika ia mengatakan bahwa pemuda di sampingnya tidak menarik, itu bohong. Uchiha Sasuke sangat atraktif. Apabila Sakura seperti gadis lainnya, mungkin ia sudah menatap sahabat Naruto tersebut tanpa berkedip. Kesan pertama yang Sakura dapat saat melihat Sasuke: pribadinya sedingin matanya. Tipe orang yang tidak ingin kau jadikan musuh. Ataupun pacar. Tetapi kesan misterius yang ia punya...

_Oke, Haruno Sakura. Jangan pernah berpikir ke situ. Ingat, dia sahabat Naruto._

Sakura berjalan di antara Naruto dan Sasuke menuju Auditorium, melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Naruto. Tidak seperti lima tahun lalu, kini Sakura harus mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat lawan bicaranya lebih jelas. Naruto sudah tumbuh jadi pemuda yang menawan. Ia tidak akan terkejut apabila Naruto memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dengan pribadi yang cerah dan wajah tampan warisan sang ayah, Namikaze Minato, setidaknya pemuda itu akan membuat satu-dua orang kaum Hawa tertarik padanya.

"Kapan kau datang, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. "Bagaimana kabar Kizashi-ji-chan? Mebuki-ba-chan? Sasori-nii?"

Sakura tertawa. "Satu-satu, Naruto. Ayah dan ibuku baik, menetap di Kanada. Nii-sama sudah lebih dulu ke Konoha, aku menyusulnya minggu lalu. Jadi sekarang aku tinggal dengannya," jawab Sakura.

"Apartemen?"

"Lantai teratas, Leaf Apartment. Lima blok dari sini."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Kau menetap? Kuharap iya."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Di sana tidak ada hujan sakura," ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Kedua sudut bibir Naruto ikut tertarik membentuk senyuman. "Ya, hujan_mu_."

Sakura senang bisa kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Bagaimana kabar yang lainnya... Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba... Ah, Sakura merindukan teman-temannya. Ia melirik tuan-muda-yang-lebih-dingin-dari-es-Antartika di sampingnya. Dari tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin ia enggan untuk mengganggu Naruto atau ia memang pendiam.

Coret opsi terakhir. Seseorang yang bersahabat dengan Naruto tidak mungkin jadi pendiam walaupun awalnya begitu. Naruto akan menarik semua impuls dalam tubuhmu, memaksamu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keenerjikan si rambut kuning.

_Mungkin mereka lebih sering berargumen daripada membicarakan hal-hal yang umum._

"Mungkin kau bisa pulang bersama dengan Sasu-teme, Sakura-chan." Ucapan Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Jalan menuju apartemen Teme searah dengan halte bus."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatap lurus jalan di depannya. Benar-benar orang yang cuek. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sakura. Ia tidak berharap Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya, namun ia mendapati dirinya terkejut saat pemuda itu menjawabnya.

"Hn. Pisah dari rumah utama. Lebih dekat ke sekolah," jawab pemuda itu, menutup jalan untuk Sakura bertanya lebih lanjut. Seakan ia tahu bahwa Sakura akan menanyakan alasannya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang sempat membuka untuk mengajukan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Orang ini benar-benar tidak tahu berbasa-basi.

"Maaf ya, Sakura-chan. Teme jarang mengobrol dengan perempuan... Oh, ralat. Hampir tidak pernah," Naruto menyeringai pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Kalau tatapan Sasuke bisa membunuh, mungkin Naruto sudah berada di balik pintu akhirat.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat keduanya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana dua orang yang berlawan bak kutub magnet bisa bersahabat. Mereka sangat akrab, terutama karena keduanya memiliki panggilan khusus masing-masing. Setidaknya Sasuke sudah sedikit mencair, tidak sekaku beberapa saat lalu. Melihatnya bertengkar dengan Naruto membuat pemuda itu lebih manusiawi. Dalam arti sebenarnya, yeah.

Sasuke merutuk pelan saat tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak, "HINATA-CHAN!" lalu berlari meninggalkannya dengan sang ceri. Sakura melihat dengan takjub bagaimana Naruto memeluk seorang gadis berambut indigo di depan umum, dengan suara keras yang memanggil nama sang gadis yang memancing perhatian. Wajah gadis itu memerah, jelas sekali. Bagaimanapun mereka berpelukan di pintu masuk Auditorium.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Begitulah Naruto," sahut Sakura. "Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto, Uchiha-san."

Sakura mendengar kalimat 'tidak ada pilihan lain' dengan suara pelan Sasuke, kembali memancing tawanya.

"Apakah Naruto sudah seperti itu sejak kecil?" tanya Sasuke.

"Percayalah, kau tidak akan mau melihat Naruto kecil. Dia jauh lebih berisik bertahun-tahun lalu," ucap Sakura dengan nada serius.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tentu saja. Dan kau sebagai penanggung jawabnya, memastikan dia tidak berbuat lebih aneh dari seharusnya."

Tidak seharusnya seseorang bisa terlihat begitu tampan saat menyeringai. Tampaknya pernyataan tersebut tidak berlaku untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Sial, pemuda itu tahu bagaimana cara membuat seorang gadis sesak napas.

Sakura sudah lupa menghitung berapa kali sang Uchiha mengejutkan dirinya dengan setiap respon dari Sasuke. Kalimat barusan adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Sakura dengar dari pemuda stoik itu. Rupanya ia bisa menyusun kalimat dengan lengkap. Kau hanya membutuhkan kemauan dan topik yang menarik untuk membuatnya mengucapkan satu kalimat penuh. Memang benar, jangan menilai buku dari sampul depannya.

"Sepertinya Naruto banyak bercerita padamu. Begitulah aku," ujar Sakura diakhiri dengan tawa.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "_Figure_."

Sakura terus tertawa hingga akhirnya berhenti saat mendapati Naruto sudah lenyap dari depan pintu masuk bersama gadis yang dipeluknya tadi. Orang itu melupakannya dan Sasuke. Tipikal Naruto. "Sepertinya Naruto meninggalkan kita, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum mendahului Sakura beberapa langkah di depan.

Sakura mematung sesaat. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu? "Tadi kau bilang apa, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menatapnya dari balik bahu dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. "Panggil aku Sasuke. Anggap saja sebagai teman senasib karena memiliki orang terdekat macam Dobe," ucapnya.

Sakura tidak berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Otaknya memproses kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu menganggapnya teman. Teman... Yah, setidaknya, teman senasib. Apapun itu cukup membuat senang.

"Sebagai gantinya, panggil aku Sakura."

Sasuke menyeringai. Tentu saja, itu bukan permintaan yang sulit. "_I can live with that._ Ayo."

Senyum Sakura melebar. Teman pertamanya di SMA. Sepertinya tiga tahun ke depan tidak akan membosankan. Mungkin. Kita lihat saja.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo. Ada yang kangen saya? :3 #plak

Setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban, akhirnya saya kembali ke haribaan dunia fanfiction sebagai... author. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang udah bersedia memberikan kritik dan saran pada Bring Me Down. Saya cinta kalian :* Merci beaucoup! 3

Udah jadi kakak tingkat, tetep ngga bisa move on dari SMA. Huft. Jadilah cerita yang... umm, entahlah. Saya harap satu setengah tahun saya membuat kode tidak membuat gaya bahasa saya dalam menulis cerita menjadi super ambigu seperti kode yang saya buat #sedih

Saya kembali dengan fic baru bergenre romance, berlatar belakang kehidupan remaja di SMA, (diharapkan) ngga sedrama Bring Me Down. Fluffy everywhere, muahahaha. Nih, **Skyzhe Kenzou**, akhirnya jadi! Hidup antiwacana! Ahahahaha terima kasih ya Nak udah mendengarkan kelabilanku dari entah-kapan-aku-lupa-yang-pasti-udah-lama-banget. Me wove yuuu #hugs

Baiklah, sekian penutup (?) dari saya. Semoga ceritanya berkenan, amiin. Kritik dan saran ditunggu! Terima kasiiih :3


End file.
